


Jungle Planet: Rhyzas Swamp: Swamp Bank

by moody_trans_detective



Series: Rogueass Galaxy [9]
Category: Rogue Galaxy
Genre: Bestiality, Other, Why Did I Write This?, monster fucking, or...Beast-iality?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_trans_detective/pseuds/moody_trans_detective
Summary: Zegram finds a stump he once fucked.
Relationships: Zegram Ghart/Stump
Series: Rogueass Galaxy [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956043
Kudos: 3





	Jungle Planet: Rhyzas Swamp: Swamp Bank

Back here again, on the bank again too. Zegram hadn’t been to Juraika since that other time he crashed in Rhyzas Swamp. The place was shitty as ever—hot, humid, smelly. The decomposing swamp material was plenty foul, and the air clung like the ghost of hot sewer showers past. He was not pleased to be back here.

Kisala and Not-the-Desert-Claw were eagerly spending money at the wares of the same sorry merchant Zegram had seen the last time he was here. Uttar-something. Must be a lotta ships crashed here for him to camp out permanently.

“Need some throwing stars?” asked Jaster. He handed them over and, after a moment’s hesitation, Zegram took them. Well, he could use ‘em, and it wasn’t his money spent on it.

“Sure, kid,” he said.

“Thanks is not hard to say,” said Kisala. She looked to be judging him. Again. It was all she seemed to do.

Zegram flicked the hair out of his eyepatch.

“It’s fine,” said Jaster.

Well, maybe the kid wasn’t the Desert Claw, but he wasn’t the worst piece of shit Zegram had ever come across. A pushover, definitely, and with the kind of upbeat attitude about life that made Zegram sick, but it could be worse. He could be traveling with Simon and Steve.

“Let’s get going,” said Jaster. The asshole thought _he_ was running this operation.

Zegram was willing to let that slide, at least for a little while. After all, the kid had been game last night to participate in Zegram releasing a little steam. He had to have known what he was doing. Desert Claw he was not, but he had whore written all over him. Probably where he’d gotten all that money from, too. Whatever.

The beasts here were the same as always and killing them was the same sort of bittersweet experience. Zegram put on his best show of disgust, but still it hurt a little to destroy so many of them. He wished they wouldn’t bother jumping them, even if it was in their nature. It wasn’t that he couldn’t kill them, and it wasn’t even that he didn’t want to kill them. Zegram wasn’t going to argue they weren’t a problem, particularly in these numbers. No, his problem was he felt for the damned beasts.

They were twisted, they were aggressive, and they were beautiful. Their raw power and lack of fear really stirred something within Zegram. Always had, really, since he’d first heard tales of the kinds of things that populated the wilds. He’d had to find out for himself, of course.

“Here we go,” said Jaster as he stirred up another nest of king bees. He wasn’t a _bad_ fighter for not being the real Desert Claw.

Zegram groaned and bemoaned and glared. Jaster seemed to ignore him, but Kisala shot him glares. Figured. Daughter of the pirate bastard funding this operation was bound to be judgey. Pissed him off she wasn’t a bad fighter either. Eh, the two of ‘em could keep him alive for all he cared. They’d only regret it later.

“Can we rest for a while?” asked Kisala.

Jaster glanced back at her and replied before Zegram could shut that shit down.

“Yeah, sure.”

Zegram rolled his eye at them. They may be tired enough to stop, but _he_ was wound up.

“I’m gonna have a look around, see if I can find any of this fire fruit. The less out of our way we have to go, the better.”

They let him go without saying anything, but Jaster made eye contact briefly. If this damned kid tried to make anything more of last night…Nah. Zegram dismissed the thought. A guy who screwed around for money knew when to keep his mouth shut and when—and how—to use it.

The jungle didn’t bother Zegram, and leaving the path wasn’t a problem. The trees seemed to part for him, leaving a way through, like the jungle was luring him onward. Zegram let himself be led. He had some good memories last time he wandered off in Juraikan jungle. He didn’t want to promise himself anything, even if he had hopes…

A crack to his left. Zegram turned, hand reaching back toward his sword, but he waited, hesitating to pull it. The beasts here didn’t particularly scare him. They did other things to him, things that also made his heart race.

“You can come out,” said Zegram after waiting a minute. “I’m not gonna hurt ya.”

A stump crept out from behind a large, vine-draped tree Zegram couldn’t begin to identify. It didn’t matter. The piece of shit didn’t have the fruit he needed anyway. The stump approached him without almost careful motions, sidling nearer and pausing, appearing to look at him, consider him.

Zegram enjoyed the attention. Besides, this stump had a sleeker form than many of the others, with bark that didn’t appear overly rough. In other words, a damned fine, even attractive, stump.

Did Zegram think attractive? Well, screw it, he had, but it wasn’t as if anyone was around to make it awkward. Just him and the stump, and the stump was moving closer. Zegram could tell by the beast’s posture it meant him no harm, so he released his sword and leaned down toward it. He reached out a land. The stump shuffled closer and nuzzled him.

Zegram immediately realized a couple things: this stump knew him; and he knew it. The way it nuzzled its bark against his fingers. Some stumps were rough as sandpaper, but this one was scratchy in a milder way. And Zegram recognized the scar along the stump’s side, almost to its eye.

“Hey, how the hell are ya?” asked Zegram. He was sure he’d fucked this stump before. Clearly, the beast had favorable memories of him, too, if it had sought him out, and after all this time. He was glad the stump was still around after so long. “Good t’see yer still here.”

As if to express a similar feeling, the stump reached out a root-foot and tapped the side of Zegram’s thigh with it. Well, that did it. After everything else, such a gentle, bordering on intimate, touch had an effect on Zegram. He was definitely getting hard now. The stump moved closer, this time rubbing itself against Zegram’s leg. Familiar desire traveled through him, speeding his erection.

“Whoa there, gettin’ a bit touchy-feely,” said Zegram. He didn’t know why he even bothered protesting. He knew he’d end up fucking this stump again unless Jaster and Kisala showed up right now.

And now the stump was actively rubbing Zegram’s erection. The beast could probably smell it. Zegram swore they could smell an aroused man from a quarter of a mile away. And stumps in particular on this planet were drawn to sex—Zegram recalled fucking a number of them last time he was on Juraika. He reached down and patted the stump, ran a thumb along the side ridge of bark on the top of its head. It was sensitive there and shuddered for Zegram like a tree in the wind.

“You know what I’ll do to you if you keep that up,” said Zegram as the stump rubbed against his erection. He could smell the stump now too. He hadn’t been lying to Jaster when he’d said beasts had a smell, but the scent was arousing for Zegram. It reassured him the beasts were into it. It meant they were ready for him—no, more than that. It meant they wanted him like he wanted them.

This stump absolutely knew what Zegram would do to it. That’s why it had sought him out.

Zegram pulled his cock out, firm and ready in his hand. Stumps looked hard and woody, but the Rune that gave them a sliver of sentience also made their interior wood soft and fuckable like a cooked squash. It also served to make them particularly sensitive. Zegram wondered if this was the stump that’d orgasmed six or seven times when he was pummeling it.

The stump practically crawled up his body to reach his dick. Little wooden root legs dug in. Zegram winced, tried to situate himself against a mossy fallen tree at an angle they both could enjoy. The stump crawled up and immediately engulfed his cock; Zegram breathed out in satisfaction. The stump could take him deep; as it adjusted and used its root-legs, it pulled back, then pressed down on him even deeper. Zegram thrust up, willing to give the stump what it desired, needing to give the stump what it desired. Half the turn on at least was knowing how much a beast craved him, would submit to him. It was dangerous, and yet taming a beast in such a personally vulnerable way was too much a high to pass up.

The stump matched Zegram’s rhythm, soft interior still firm enough to grip him right. Zegram was sweating nonstop from the jungle heat and the effort, bet he was enjoying himself. The stump ground down and seemed to tremble. There it was, the first orgasm. Zegram gritted his teeth and forced himself to ride it out, hold back from coming while the stump rhythmically tensed around his cock.

A moment later the stump was at it again, riding him harder now. Zegram couldn’t begin to understand the anatomy of a beast like this—no two stumps seemed to have the same setup on their underside, and some of them appeared to have multiple orifices. All Zegram knew for sure was if you fucked them long enough and did it right, they sapped.

Zegram had every intention of making this one sap. So as the stump’s second orgasm shuddered through it he made sure to hold his back.

Hopefully the kid and Kisala wouldn’t come looking for him. He didn’t know how many orgasms this stump needed to sap and anyhow he was concerned for the severe case of blue balls he’d get if he wasn’t able to finish now. His heart was good and pounding and he had to work harder as the stump came again, interior rippling against his cock.

By the fourth orgasm Zegram had to bite his tongue to hold back his release. He was getting tired from the thrusting, even with the stump’s help, and he was nearly ready to start praying for the beast to finish up.

Zegram pulled out a spurt of energy to really pound the sap out of the stump. The sound of his flesh smacking up against the underside of the stump was louder than his own breathing, but it did the trick. Not only did the stump come, but this fifth orgasm set it over the edge to sap, too. The feel of the thick liquid suddenly bathing his cock as the stump’s insides tensed and released rapidly set Zegram over the edge. With a part-growl, part-cry, he dumped a full load up the stump, then pulled out before he got too much sap on himself.

Panting, he leaned back against the tree, admiring the stump. It didn’t pant, of course, but it trembled mightily with the aftereffects of the orgasms. Sap ran down its woody legs, dribbled from its underside, golden and steady. Zegram stared, proud of his work.

“Good t’see you again,” he said as he stuffed his cock away. “But you’d better beat it for now. The people I’m with’ll probably kill ya.”

Speaking of, Zegram should get the hell back before they did go looking for him. He left the stump still oozing sap and headed back the way he’d come.


End file.
